Jushiro Ukitke A Parent?
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Jushiro goes to the human world and Urahara convinces him to adopt a little neko girl. not saying anything about her but her name Now he has to learn how to be a father with the captains and lieutenants help*Incorrect name spellings will be fixed someday, This is FINISHED so don't alert!*
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MY ADORABLE OC! IF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE OC STORIES OF ANY TYPE TURN AWAY NOW. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE ALONG THE STORYLINE. I CHANGED THE TITLE BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK THE OLD ONE REALLY SUITED THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake had not been in the human world for a long time and he expected it to be a almost peaceful trip. Except he just had to go to Unahara's shop. He should have went to visit Ichigo. At least then he wouldn't be walking around with a five year old girl that had cat ears and a tail little claws and fangs. He didn't even know where Kisuke had gotten the little girl. He just said he found her and wanted her to have a good home. He swore he would kill Kisuke if this was another one of his tricks. The little girl who Unahara had named Kitty followed beside him. Her big green cat like eyes watched him. He wondered if Zaraki would like another kid hanging around him. He should have walked away when Unahara smiled at him a smile that usually spelled trouble for anyone in the vicinity. Shunsui is going to get a kick out of this Jushiro thought as he went back to the soul society not wanting to risk Unahara giving him another child to look after. The girl looked alittle scared as they arrived and everyone who decided to welcome Jushiro back stared at the girl until Shunsui asked," Jushiro.. Why do you have a girl with cat ears and a tail?"<p>

Jushiro sighed as he looked down at Kitty," I will explain after I get Kitty some food."

Shunsui smiled at Jushiro and said," I am looking forward to hearing how you got yourself in this mess."

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WRITING THEM^.^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAD WROTE THAT REVIEWS WOULD BE IGNORED, I MEANT TO WRITE FLAMES, I AM SO SORRY IF I SEEMED RUDE! I FIXED THAT LITTLE MISTAKE, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, THOSE REALLY ARE APPRECIATED. ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC.**

* * *

><p>Kitty ignored everyone that had came by Ukitake's place to listen to the story of how he was now taking care of her.<p>

Jushiro looked over to Kitty who was staring out the window and turned back to his friends and fellow captains who had their leuitenants with them, not every captain was there though," I decided to go to Unahara's shop."

Shunsui interrupted him asking," Why did you even go to his shop?"

Jushiro ran a hand through his white hair as he said," I was bored and Rukia along with her friends were in school so I went there and Kitty was with the others. I didn't think anything of her presence until Unahara basically told me to take her. He made it seem like he was asking though."

Byakuya said in his emotionless voice as his brown eyes landed on Kitty who was staring at them," You could have said no."

Shunsui and Toshiro said to Byakuya," This is Jushiro. He couldn't say no to a request like that to save his life."

Renji looked over to the girl, she was still staring," Couldn't you get one that doesn't stare so much."

Unahona said to Renji her voice stern," Don't say things like that in front of her, no one knows what she may have been through."

Shunsui took a drink of Sake and then asked," Does the kid even talk?"

Kitty walked up to them, her face curious as she asked Shunsui," Why do you wear a pink haori? I thought only girls wore pink?"

Jushiro laughed a little saying to his friend,"There is your answer on if she can talk."

Nanao( Don't really know how to spell her name!) said lifting her glasses farther up her nose," Are you certain she is safe to be around? We don't know much about her."

Shunsui rolled his eyes saying to his leiutenant," You need to lighten up. She's just a kid what can she do?"

Kitty pulled on Shunsui's haori aggitated saying in an annoyed voice flicking her tail," You never answered my question."

Jushiro got up saying to Kitty," He wears that because he thinks it makes him look good."

Kitty flicked her tail again before saying," I think girls should wear pink and not boys."

Shunsui didn't say a thing as he took another drink a grouchy look on his face, Byakuya was watching the girl as she looked everyone over before saying," Where is your parents?"

Kitty said as she walked over to Renji," Don't have any. Why is this guys hair like a pineapple?"

Renji glared at the girl who looked up innocently at him. Renji said," I am leaving."

The others took his example and went to leave but what they heard next made their blood run cold. Jushiro smiled at them and said," You guys will be helping me take care of her. I don't know a thing about raising a child."

Shunsui said in a whiny voice," Why don't you ask Zaraki to take care of her. He knows more about children than any of us."

Toshiro looked over to Shunsui and said," Yeah, you see how the one he raised turned out."

Kitty sat back down with a book in her hand not caring about the bickering captains and leiutenants. Jushiro watched his friends leave while they bickered as they left. He shook his head as he looked back to Kitty who was reading. He didn't really get to finish explaining, but that didn't matter. Now he had to take care of a child. Which he was clueless about, he was glad that the child was not a baby though.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS FIC IS WELCOMED AS WELL! SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF IT ALL THOUGH.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAD WROTE THAT REVIEWS WOULD BE IGNORED, I MEANT TO WRITE FLAMES, I AM SO SORRY IF I SEEMED RUDE! I FIXED THAT LITTLE MISTAKE, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, THOSE REALLY ARE APPRECIATED. ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC.**

* * *

><p>Jushiro was running through the Soul Society looking for Kitty, He passed by a bunch of people who looked at him as though he was crazy, he thought as he jumped over a kid who had tripped as,'<em>just my luck! Haven't even had that kid for two days and I have already lost her! Where can she be?'<em>

He then ran into Toshiro, Rangiku had moved out of the way just in time to avoid the collision. Jushiro jumped up saying," Sorry."

He was going to continue running in search of Kitty, but Toshiro grabbed the back of his haori as he asked in a mad voice," Why are you running around as if you lost your head?"

Jushiro chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair as he said," I lost Kitty."

Rangiku laughed at him, she said," You really are a sucky parent aren't you!"

Jushiro glared at her as she continued to laugh at him, Toshiro hadn't been in a good mood when Jushiro had run into him mainly because Rangiku refused to do her work so he said to Jushiro," Don't worry Rangiku will find the girl."

She stopped laughing when she heard that, She whined to him," Why me?"

Toshiro started to walk away but he answered the woman," You don't seem to want to do your work so you could find the girl, running around is not good for Jushiro's health. He would have another one of his coughing fits sooner or later."

Jushiro smirked at Rangiku he didn't feel sorry for her at all, she had laughed at him and he was usually a very forgiving person, but Rangiku had been right, He WAS a sucky parent and when Kitty got home he was going to tell her to at least leave a note whenever she goes out.

Rangiku said in a whiny voice," I will do my work!"

Toshiro said not turning back towards her," Too late, Maybe next time you will finish your work."

**MEANWHILE WITH KITTY**

Kitty was following Renji around and she asked him for the tenth time," Are you sure your not a pineapple? I have never saw anyone with such weird hair."

Renji gritted his teeth and hissed restraining himself from strangling the little girl," I am not a pineapple! If you want to see someone with weird hair you should see Ichigo."

Kitty put her head to the side with a confused look on her face as she twitched her ears as she asked," Who is Ichigo?"

Renji smirked saying to her as he gave her a pat on the head," I will show you who he is."

Renji was happy as they left the soul society mainly because this little girl was very annoying and what better way to torture Ichigo then to bring a little girl who does not keep her insults to herself. Kitty was skipping beside him as she hummed to herself.

**RANGIKU**

She had been searching for over an hour and was exhausted, that child was hiding on purpose she bet, The little brat knew she was searching for her and was hiding just so she would have a hard time. She leaned against a wall putting her head in her hands as she said," Where can that little brat be?"

She remembered that the kid was interested in Renji's hair and decided to pay him and Byakuya a visit, she really hoped that the captain who she calls a mad scientist didn't get a hold of her, Toshiro and Jushiro would murder her before killing him. Toshiro would kill her because it was her job to bring Kitty back safely and Jushiro because he takes his jobs seriously and its his job to take care of Kitty. She might as well have Byakuya use his bankai on her if he hasn't saw Kitty. It would be a better way to go then the way Toshiro would kill her, she would be doing paperwork for hundreds of years! Jushiro would kill her right off the bat and it wouldn't be a fast death either. She ran as fast as she could so she could to hurry up and get done with the stupid task.

**KITTY**

She was following Renji to a building that smelled like it could be some kind of medical facility she grew nervous she hated places like that she asked him her voice betraying her fear," Why are we here?"

Renji smirked knocking on the door," This is where Ichigo lives. His dad owns a hospital."

Kitty nodded her tail swishing back and forth as she scratched in itch on one of her ears. She heard someone muttering as the door opened to reveal someone with hair that looked like a dandy lion. It actually looked funny, but not as funny as Renji's hair. She heard a few others ask who it is she was hiding behind Renji as Ichigo said," It's just Renji."

Renji smiled as he pulled Kitty from behind him saying," I have someone I want you to meet."

Rukia had came up behind Ichigo since his family had went somewhere. She saw Kitty and squealed," She is so cute! I didn't know you had a daughter Renji!"

Kitty shook her head she said to them," I am not pineapples daughter. I am Captain Ukitake's daughter."

Rukia looked shocked as she asked," When did he have a child?"

Renji sighed rolling his eyes and said," Captain Ukitake adopted her because Unahara convinced him to."

Ichigo said his face had a scowl on it," He must be planning something then."

Renji shrugged and said," Ukiatke has grown attached to her and now all of the captains and leuitenants are forced to help raise her."

Rukia laughed at the thought of Byakuya baby sitting the little girl who was now playing with Uryuu's glasses. He had made the mistake of going downstairs along with Oripheme( I doubt I spelled that right) and Chad along with Kon. Kitty had nicknamed Oripheme orangie, Chad didn't get a nick name since she couldn't find a good one for him, Rukia's was Ru, Uryuu was Emo man, and Ichigo she decided dandy lion suited him best. Kon was known as Kon. She grabbed Kon hugging him to her as she asked," Uncle Renji can I take Kon with me? He is so fluffy and adorable!"

Kon seemed happy even though he would have preferred Rukia or Oripheme. Renji said quickly," No. He is too annoying."

Oripheme then asked her face looking thoughtful," Does Jushiro know you two are here?"

Renji froze as two words left his mouth," Oh Shit!"

Kitty laughed as she said," Nope. I forgot to tell him."

Rukia looked nervous she said," You know he may be looking for you right?"  
><strong><br>****RANGIKU**

She had finally made it to Byakuya's office just for him to say he hasn't seen both Kitty and Renji. She groaned her face in her hands as she nearly screamed," How can this day get any worse?"

Toshiro found her and asked," Did you find her yet?"

Rangiku muttered to where he couldn't hear her," It just did. The kami must hate me."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER^.^ <strong>**REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC**

**I AM NOW AWARE I HAVE BEEN SPELLING URAHARA'S NAME WRONG. AND ORIHIME'S THANKS TO TWO OF MY REVIEWERS^.^ THANKS FOR TELLING ME AND IF I SPELL SOMEONE'S NAME WRONG PLEASE TELL ME, I CAN NEVER REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL THEIR NAMES. AFTER THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT THESE WILL BECOME JUST A SET OF DRABBLES. LIKE THIS FIC WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE. THIS IS NOT CONNECTED WITH THE STORYLINE AT ALL. IF I HAVEN'T MENTIONED THAT ALREADY. **

* * *

><p>Rangiku shook her head as she said," No. I haven't found her."<p>

Toshiro said to her with no expression on his face," Someone saw Renji take Kitty to the human world. When Jushiro got her she already had a Giga so Renji took it and her."

Rangiku frowned as she asked," Why didn't anyone stop them?"

Toshiro walked away but told her," Like you sometimes are, they were drunk and it took me ten minutes to get them to stop singing and another five just to figure out what they were saying. "

Rangiku sighed and stood up," Might as well go down their and get em."

**KITTY**

Kitty was watching Renji pace as the red head kept muttering that he was a dead man walking to himself as she held onto Kon. She saw Ichigo had went to sleep on the couch Rukia and Orihime was making her something to eat, Rukia went to make sure Orihime made something normal and not gross. She tickled Ichigo's nose with her tail and giggled as he tried to swipe at her tail. She then moved it up and down his cheek. He then smacked his cheek as she moved her tail away just in time. She was enjoying herself as Renji continued to freak out, Chad said after awhile," Renji if your that worried about being killed then take her back before they notice her missing."

Renji shook his head saying to him," Captain Ukitake would notice automatically that she was missing and look for her!"

Orihime then came in with a plate full of food along with Rukia, Kitty jumped down to the table as she wagged her cat tail almost like how an excited dog would as she stared at the plate and its contents. She looked at the plate Orihime set in front of her and the one Rukia had set to her right. She continued to inspect the food, It looked like a mixture of tuna, milk, and rice. She went green when she smelled it.

Orihime smiled to Kitty and said," I figured that since you were both a cat and a human you would like rice, milk, and tuna and I wanted to make it easier on you to eat it so I mixed it together."

Renji grabbed the bowl to Kitty's relief dumping it in the trash as he yelled to Orihime," Are you trying to make my death more painful? If I bring her back with food poisoning from your concoctions then Captain Ukiatke would kill me very slowly. He hasn't had her a week and he is already attached!"

Orihime looked upset but she only said with her eyes downcast," Okay, I understand that your jealous because I can cook better."

Uryuu mumbled adjusting his glasses," I don't think that's the issue here."

Kitty looked over to the food Rukia made her. She was suspicious since the black haired violet eyed girl was smiling at her which reminded her of Captain Ichimaru, the guy never stopped smiling, others saw it as creepy, she sees it as funny, but a little disturbing. She enjoyed being around all of the captains but Aizen. She just didn't like him. She picked up the sandwich and looked to see what all it had on it. She wasn't surprised when she saw that it had tuna on it. She threw the sandwich at Ichigo which hit him in the face waking him up and said," I like fish but I hate tuna!"

They heard a knock at the door as Ichigo started cussing under his breath as he tried to wipe the tuna off of his face, when it didn't come off he yelled," Rukia! What all did you put on this!"

Rukia shrugged at him and said," Just tuna, and mayo. Maybe it just loves you thats why its sticking to your face."

Kitty looked over to the door to see Rangiku who looked pissed as she yelled running at Renji with her Zanpakto raised," I am going to kill you! When Captain Ukiatke found out Kitty was gone Toshiro made me look for her and I spent the whole day looking for her just to find out you brought her to the human world! When I am through with you, Your going to wish it was Captain Ukitake that came her to get her!"

She slashed at him and he dodged Rangiku's attack as he said," You would be more intimidating if you didn't have your hoari wide open so everyone could see down your shirt. Their are minors in here!"

Chad only covered Kitty's eyes as Rangiku nearly tripped exposing more of her cleavage," I agree with Renji."

Rukia rolled her eyes and said," What? Kitty's a girl."

Uryuu sighed looking away from Rangiku as Renji kept dodging her attacks while Ichigo was yelling at them to stop fighting in his house," That's not the point."

Kitty moved Chad's hand and walked up to Rangiku and asked," How is Daddy Ukiatke?"

Rangiku looked down at Kitty forgetting about wanting to kill Renji," He ran all over the soul society looking for you and he is very worried. Do you ever call anyone the same thing twice?"

Kitty's ears twitched as she grabbed Rangiku's hand and said," Lets go back home now."

Renji fallowed behind not really wanting to go back to the society fearing the punishment that Jushiro would set on him. He then decided it couldn't be any worse than a drunk Rangiku trying to use her zanpakto. She was something to fear drunk. When they got back to the soul society Shunsui was holding back a usually docile Jushiro who gave him a glare that promised a slow and painful death. Renji looked for an escape route as Kitty ran up to Jushiro who automatically went back to being nice as she said," Uncle Renji took me to the human world to meet his friend who has hair like a dandy lion!"

Jushiro smiled down at her as he said," Is that so? Did you have a good time?"

Kitty nodded her head so fast it looked like it was going to fly off," Yes! I had a lot of fun! Orihime and Rukia made me food."

Byakuya looked a little concerned at the statement as Jushiro asked his voice a little panicked," You didn't eat it right?"

Kitty shook her head her attention drifting," No, Uncle Renji dumped it saying how I don't need to be returned with food poisoning."

Jushiro and everyone else sighed in relief. Rukia and Orihime weren't the best cooks. Kitty yawned she had become very tired she said," Kitty wants to go to sleep."

Renji tried to make his escape but Jushiro asked Shunsui," Can you take Kitty and put her to bed? I have to have a little chat with Renji."

Shunsui said walking away with Kitty," Whatever you say. Just don't kill him."

Byakuya walked by saying in his emotionless voice," He has a lot of paperwork to finish, make sure he can at least write."

Jushiro nodded as he grabbed the back of Renji's haori smiling as he said in a friendly tone while dragging him away," Lets spar for a little while."

**AN HOUR LATER**

* * *

><p>Renji groaned in pain as he laid down on the hospital bed as Unahona said as she used a kido spell to heal his bloody mess of a torso," Now you know not to take Kitty out of the Soul Society, You are just lucky that the wound looks worse than it actually is."<p>

Renji glared at the wall as he remembered the beating he had received. Jushiro did not go easy on him, he thought BZaraki was scary with his fighting complex but he hadn't been in the same room with a mad Jushiro who was smiling and acting friendly the whole time he beat the crap out of him. He would have rather went up against Zaraki. He winced as Unahonna put bandages on the wounds that had been too deep for the kido spell to heal. He grumbled," If I see that cat eared brat again, I will kill her."

Unahona adjusted the bandages making them tighter which caused Renji to yelp in a mixture of pain and surprise," Captain Ukiatke would defiantly kill you if he heard you say that."

Rangiku then came in fallowed by Toshiro who was paler than normal. Rangiku said her voice slurred since she was most likely slightly drunk," That meanie Ukiatke is making us take turns babysitting. Poor Toshiro here is still in shock."

Toshiro glared at Rangiku and said to her in a stern voice," That's Captain Hitsugaya not Toshiro! I can't believe he would do that to me."

Rangiku glared at him she said," You mean us."

Toshiro just glared at her and said," I mean ME, I don't deserve such a punishment."

Renji looked over to Unahona," Do you enough bandages for me to hang myself?"

Rangiku said to him sternly," If we have to suffer as being babysitters than you do too."

Unahona asked as she put the bandages away," Who is the first to babysit?"

Rangiku sat down smirking," Toshiro is. Good thing tomorrow is my day off."

Renji sat up as he said," I feel sorry for you. Captain Hitsugaya, She is a real hand full."

Toshiro sighed walking out of the room," Lucky me."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE^.^ NO FLAMES<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC**

* * *

><p>Toshiro was sitting in his office watching Kitty as she sat on the couch, she had a stack of paper and a pen, He was just relieved that Kitty loved to draw or things would most likely have been worse for him.<p>

Kitty smiled as she ran to Toshiro with a packet of papers. She smiled at the white haired boy and said," I made movie paper!"

Toshiro looked confused as he asked in a confused voice," What is that?"

Kitty was bouncing a little as she held the packets up for Toshiro to see as she explained," Auntie Rukia showed me how to make it! Its were you draw pictures but each picture has to be related to the one you drew before so that it will tell a story! Mine is about my time in the human world with Dandy lion, and his friends. You have to make the paper move really fast so that it will look like a movie! That's why I call it movie paper."

Toshiro was going to ignore her until she basically shoved the paper in his face and said in a childish but demanding voice," Watch it!"

He rolled his eyes but decided to humor her and watch it, how good could a five or six year old write anyway? He was shocked to see she could draw really well, the thing that caught his attention was that Ichigo had a sandwich stuck to his face, and Rangiku was fighting Renji in Ichigo's living room. Toshiro knew he shouldn't have sent Rangiku to the human world, she evidently made a huge mess and their was Ichigo playing around as she wrecks everything! He shrugged it off the worst that would happen is Ichigo would be sent to jail for disturbing the peace, Ichigo would most likely put Kon in his place and run around as a Soul Reaper as Kon sat in a jail cell.

Kitty pulled him from his thoughts as she asked smiling wide enough to show her cat fangs," How did you like it?"

Toshiro picked up his brush dipping it in ink as he went back to work saying," It was disturbing."

Kitty didn't understand what he meant as she went back to the couch. Toshiro sighed in relief that she hadn't caused any trouble for him so far. He heard a crash, he jerked his head up to see that the table in front of the couch was destroyed and Kitty was no where in sight. He gritted his teeth as he thought,'_I spoke too soon.'_

He got up to find the kid who wrecked his table and give her a piece of his mind, at the moment he didn't care that she was just a child and that by the end of the day he could possibly have Ukitake as his enemy due to his anger. He ran around looking for her before he heard another crash, he just decided to follow the crashes.

**KITTY**

Kitty didn't know the Soul Society could be so fun, their was not one person alert around there, everyone thought since they were Soul Reapers that no one would sneak up on them to try and scare them. She had found one person drinking sake, she found it funny when she had jumped from a rooftop and yelled," BOO!"

That the person choked on the sake when they yelped from fright, She had tripped and broke the roof of the living quarters. She made sure to leave before anyone saw her though. She ran around until she saw Zaraki and Yachiru. She didn't know them personally only their names. She grinned as she started to sneak up on them. When she lunged at them she was caught by the back of her haori and dangled in front of Zaraki. He looked bored as he asked," What did you think you were doing?"

Kitty's ears flattened against her head as she said in a scared voice," I was only playing."

Zaraki's expression didn't change, but Yachiru poked her head up smiling as she said," Kenny! She is the one that Ukitake adopted!"

Zaraki rolled his eyes a little still holding Kitty up as he said to the girl," You think I don't already know that?"

Yachiru jumped off his back and said," Put Kitty down so we can play!"

Zaraki dropped Kitty who managed to land on her feet as he said," Do what you want."

Kitty got up, she heard Toshiro getting closer so she grabbed Yachiru and ran saying," I don't want Shiro to find me!"

Yachiru said in an excited voice," Lets prank him!"

They picked up their pace so they could put a little more distance between them and the cranky captain.

**TOSHIRO**

He made up his mind that when he found that kid he was going to murder her and blame it on Renji, She had outrun him two times already and she was an untrained little kid on a sugar rush! While he was a fully trained and combat ready captain. He didn't see Yachiru who had a bucket of Sake and some flour at the ready until she had jumped at him yelling," Hi Shiro-Chan!"

He frowned at her and was ready to correct her on his name until she threw the flour and sake on him. He was caught off guard and with his mouth opened a little. He coughed as some of the flour and sake went down his throat while Yachiru went back to Kitty who had been hiding so she could see the whole thing. Yachiru laughed as she ran to her new friend," Run Kitty!"

Kitty giggled as she turned around and booked it along with Yachiru, Toshiro still coughing wiped his face off and growled out," When I see those two I am going to use my bankei on them!"

He finally caught up to them when Yachiru led them into a dead end, He could hear Kitty shouting," Look what you did! You led us into a dead end! Shiro-chan will find us for sure!"

Toshiro crept up behind him as he growled out," That's Captain Hitsuguya to you."

The two girls tried their best to look innocent but Toshiro said to Kitty," Don't think that Captain Ukitake won't hear about this."

He grabbed Kitty by the back of her haori and said to Yachiru," I am not even going to bother with you, your captain doesn't care about what you do."

Kitty sighed in defeat as she was led to Ukitake's place. Toshiro was made that he spent the whole day chasing her just to be showered in sake and flour, he wondered where Yachiru even got the sake knowing her she stole it from Ikkaku.

Ukitake was about to go get Kitty when Toshiro knocked harshly on the door and walked in without being invited a second later. Instead of being mad Ukitake held back laughter as he saw a drenched and filthy Toshiro holding a timid and scared looking Kitty. He asked," What happened to you?"

Toshiro glared at the older white haired man and hissed," Yachiru and Kitty decided to play a prank. By the way you owe me a new table, since she broke mine. Now I am going to wash this stuff off."

He then turned and left Ukitake alone with Kitty who asked," Am I in trouble?"

Ukitake shook his head as he sat down on his couch and said," No, But I wonder how Byakuya is ever going to survive tomorrow."

Kitty looked at him in confusion before going to her room to draw some more.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE^.^ NO FLAMES, SORRY FOR THE SUCKY CHAPTER. IF ANYONE LIKES LEGEND OF ZELDA FICS OR CROSSOVERS I HAVE A FEW YOU MAY BE INTERESTED IN^.^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC I DIDN'T REALLY MAKE IT CLEAR WHY THE CAPTAINS ARE BABYSITTING KITTY INSTEAD OF JUSHIRO TAKING CARE OF HER ALL THE TIME. SORRY! ALSO EARLIER I WROTE BYAKUYA'S EYES WERE BROWN. THEY ARE BLUE. THIS CHAPTER MAY SUCK.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked down at the little girl who was hiding behind one of Jushiro's legs with expressionless eyes as he asked," Why are you having other people babysitting your child?"<p>

He didn't like the fact that Jushiro had brought a child to his home, he heard about the mayhem that child has caused throughout the sereiti and didn't want her anywhere near his home.

Jushiro sighed running a hand through his hair," I have been busy lately and haven't the time to watch her, all the other squads have less work and have more time off since nothing is going on in their squads, but Rukia and Ichigo keep destroying buildings in the human world when fighting Hollows and since Rukia is in my squad I have to do the paper work regarding their antics, meaning I will most likely be doing paperwork every day until Ichigo dies. Also its good practice to help the people stay alert and focused, think of it as training so your skills won't diminish."

Byakuya didn't look convinced, he thought Jushiro just didn't want to look after her, but he said," I will watch the child, for only today."

Kitty tugged on Jushiro's leg and whispered," He is scarier than Kenny."

Byakuya didn't act like he heard her as he walked back inside his house. Kitty looked at Jushiro with big teary eyes as she whimpered," He scares me! Can't I go to Kenny's?"

Jushiro smiled down at Kitty who looked like she was going to run as fast and as far away as she could any second and said," Captain Zaraki is on a mission in one of the districts."

Kitty almost cried when Jushiro nudged her into the house as he said," I will pick you up tonight."

She stood at the door way mad about the fact that Jushiro would leave her alone with a scary man. She glared at the back of Byakuya's head when she saw him sitting on the couch. He spoke after a moment scaring her," Glaring isn't very polite. Neither is standing in the doorway."

Kitty jumped when his soft but annoyed voice reached her sensitive ears. She crept in the room and sat as far away from him as she could, she liked all of the Captains except for Aizen, but liking and wanting to be around them were two different things. She liked to be around Kenny, because Yachiru's and his arguments were funny, she liked being around Ukiatke because he was her daddy, she liked Toshiro because he made a big deal out of the smallest things and whether he knew it or not threw temper tantrums most of the time when Rangiku refused to do her paperwork. This captain in front of her made her uneasy. He was so emotionless! Doesn't the guy know how to smile?

She started tapping her foot on the floor hoping to get some sort of reaction, but after a minute she gave up with a aggravated sigh. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Kitty jumped up and shouted," Don't you know how to talk? Or anything! If you weren't breathing I would think you are dead!"

Byakuya didn't look mad at her out burst but he did say," Technically Everyone in the Soul Society, including myself are dead."

Kitty glared at him and muttered walking off," Smart aleck."

She roamed the mansion looking for something to do, she didn't dare prank Byakuya or else he might kill her, he looked like the type to kill someone for playing a harmless prank on him. She then bumped into a table that had a vase on it and the vase fell, she could only watch in fear as the vase hit the ground breaking into three uneven pieces. She started to panic because she knew that Byakuya had heard that and would come investigate, she didn't want to die at such a young age! She done the only thing anyone that was in her position would do, she ran like hell and jumped out the nearest window into a tree. She watched through the leaves as Byakuya found the vase, he looked down at it for a second before saying," Kitty, I know you are hiding in the tree. Get over here."

The girl could only obey as she jumped back through the window holding back tears of fright as she said in a whisper," It was an accident. I didn't see the table and bumped into it."

Byakuya only looked down at her with no emotion in his eyes as usual and Kitty started to doubt she would get out of the mansion alive, so she done the only thing a scared little girl would do and that was cry. Out of all of the things he had anticipated her to do, crying was not one of them. But here was the girl that he thought had on purposely broke the vase bawling like he was going to murder her. He stared at the girl who looked terrified to even be around him.

Byakuya knelt down beside the girl, he didn't have a clue on what to do to make her stop crying. He didn't know why he was even thinking about cheering her up, maybe because he didn't want Ukitake to come in and see her bawling her eyes out and attack him. He saw what the white haired Captain done to Renji. He said to her," I am not mad at you. You don't need to cry."

Kitty had put her head in her hands when she started crying, but when he said those words she looked up and found he had knelt down beside her, she whispered her voice a little hoarse," Are you really not mad at me?"

Byakuya stood up walking back to the room he had been in before Kitty broke the vase," I am really not mad at you."

Kitty used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes as she smiled following Byakuya. She was still scared of him but he wasn't going to hurt her.

When Jushiro went to pick up Kitty he found to his shock Kitty sleeping next to Byakuya who was reading a book,with her head on his lap. He thought she was scared of him, He expected Byakuya to be mad about her sleeping there, but he didn't look like he minded at all.

Jushiro asked," Did she behave?"

Byakuya continued reading as he said," She did."

Jushiro let out a sigh of relief as Byakuya woke Kitty up who smiled at seeing Jushiro, She ran up to him taking his hand as Jushiro said," Thanks for looking after her."

Byakuya only nodded as he didn't look up from the book.

Jushiro walked out wih Kitty who said," I am not scared of Captain Kuchki anymore. He may seem mean, but he really is a nice guy."

They got home and Kitty ran to her room saying," I already ate, Byakuya cooked me something."

Jushiro did not expect everything to go so well, he half expected her to pull some sort of prank. Maybe she didn't feel like it, but at least he didn't have to replace anything this time.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW,ALERT, AND FAVORITE. I AM AWARE THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC.**

* * *

><p>Jushiro was sitting beside Kitty's futon, a week after coming back from Byakuya's, Kitty decided to play in the rain and she now had a fever. Her ears and hair were plastered to her face by sweat, she couldn't hold any food down, she looked pale, except for her cheeks which were red from the fever. Jushiro had Unahona come and look at Kitty, but she said that Kitty just had a cold and she will be better in no time. She couldn't use healing kido since it only cured wounds and not colds. He didn't like seeing Kitty so miserable.<p>

Kitty opened her eyes to see Jushiro beside her, she didn't feel well at all and she just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. She asked in a weak voice," How long until I am better?"

Jushiro smiled down at Kitty and said in a soothing voice," Captain Unahona said it can take up to a week for you to recover."

He wiped the sweat off of Kitty's face with a rag as she said frowning," I can't be sick for that long! I was supposed to play with Yachiru today."

He shook his head at her childishness and said to her," She will understand. Your not immune to illnesses, its natural to get sick."

Kitty pouted as she sat up, her damp hair falling in her face which she moved aside so she could glare at Jushiro," I hate being sick! Its suck an ugly feeling!"

Jushrio was briefly reminded of Yumichika for a second before he said," You have hung out with Yumichika a little too much."

Kitty giggled which sounded more like she was having a coughing fit, before she said," I think his way of talking is funny!"

Jushiro wanted to find Yumichika and strangle him, if he was going to teach his daughter to talk like that. He swore if she started discriminating between what Yumichika calls pretty and ugly people, then he was going to kill the feather eyed brat and send Kitty to Unahona's for some therapy. He said," Please don't speak like that anymore."

Kitty sighed before laying back down, she then said," Okay."

Kitty then looked over to Jushiro and said innocently," After I get better, can I play with Yachiru and Kenny?"

He didn't like the idea of her being around Zaraki so much but he didn't seem to be teaching her bad habits. She hasn't challenged random strangers to duals yet, and she doesn't prank people unless Yachiru was around. So its not that bad after all. After thinking he said," Sure, but no more complaining about being sick."

Kitty smiled as she said before going to sleep," Okay! Thank You!"

Jushiro then decided that he was going to start telling people he was not responsible for anything she does and that he will no longer pay for the damages she causes. If he continued to he would quickly go broke. He would leave Yammamoto to sort things out.

* * *

><p>Close to a week after Kitty got sick she was better and she had succeeded in destroying the twelfth division barracks, when her and Yachiru found some colorful liquids in some beakers when they looked around the Captains lab and decided to mix them in the barracks since all of the people were working and not in the barracks at the time. Kitty had the idea to run when she noticed it starting to bubble and it worried her so she grabbed Yachiru who was laughing and watching excitedly. A minute after they left the barracks exploded and they fled the scene of the crime. So no one knew who done it. Except for Zaraki and Jushiro, because Kitty and Yachiru were proud of what they done. Yachiru was told to be more careful because she could have been caught, while Kitty was grounded for a week,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YUP, I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT SO SOON^.^ I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FATHERDAUGHTER TIME, THEN I SORT OF GOT OFF TRACK. BUT OH WELL. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC**

* * *

><p>Kitty was sitting in Soifon's office, Jushiro hadn't been feeling well and couldn't look after Kitty and asked Soifon to look after her, Kitty was suspicious that he somehow bribed her to agree to look after her.<p>

the woman was scary and she was afraid to make her mad, if she did then she may be sent back to Ukitake in a casket. Omeada was stuffing his face in a corner of the room, he had been cutting up all sorts of food and making sandwichs. She felt sick to her stomach just smelling it,

the Captains had the smart idea to force their lieutenants to help them babysit, They thought that if two people were watching her, then their was less of a chance of her pranking them or ruining their belongings. She would rather put up with Renji's shouting than Omeada's constant chewing, smacking, the horrid smell of the food he was eating. She didn't want to know what he was eating.

after a minute Kitty started tapping her foot on the floor and humming loudly, she decided that she would risk being killed, the woman was so boring! Just like Byakuya sorta is. Soifon didn't act like it was bothering her, but the lieutenent looked like he was going to kill the cat eared girl. Kitty didn't notice until she felt something hit her ear. She was confused until her ear started hurting like crazy. Kitty shrieked and put her hand up to her ear, she felt something wet and warm pool into her hand and when she put her hand up to her face she saw that she was bleeding. Soifon had heard Kitty shrieked but ignored it, until she heard Omeada say," That's what you get for disturbing me when I am eating."

She looked up to see Kitty holding one of her ears that was gushing blood and silently crying.

Kitty was trying to not call attention to herself, but she could feel that a part of her ear was missing and she was scared that everyone would make fun of her for it. People made fun of Ikkakue for being bald, so what would stop them from making fun of her?

Soifon calmly got up from her desk, she found an old but clean Hoari that was torn beyond repair and made a bandage for Kitty's ear before grabbing Omeada by the ear and hissed,"I am taking the girl to squad four. Do not move from this spot. I would kill you for hurting the girl just because she " disturbed" you while you were gorging yourself but that honor rightfully belongs to Captain Ukitake since it was his daughter's ear you mutilated. If you move then you will have both me and Ukitake out to kill you."

She picked up Kitty who was still in shock and used her shunpo to get to Unahona, she had wanted to kill her leiuntenent for a long time, she now had an excuse. She wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else, but Kitty was kind of like how she was when she had been a child and she was fond of the girl because of that. She had to tell Ukitake after Kitty's ear had been treated that Omeada had hurt her.

Unahona smiled not noticing Kitty who was hiding because she didn't want people to see her cry and asked," What can I do for you Soifon?"

Soifon forced Kitty to show herself as she said," Omeada cut her ear when he threw a knife at her."

Unahona looked mad as she said," I will see what the damage is."

She gently moved Kitty's hand and the cloth from the neko girl's ear and she looked like she wanted to kill Omeada as she said," A portion of Kitty's ear has been cut off. It's nothing serious, if treated correctly."

Soifon nodded as she put Kitty down on one of the beds and said as she started to walk out of the medical room," I am going to inform Captain Ukitake."

Kitty sat on the bed and stared at a wall, she didn't know why Omeada hated her enough to hurt her, she lifted a hand and put it on her ear feeling the jagged cut and how she had a half of an ear now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she put her hand back in her lap. After what seemed like hours to her Jushiro came in the room with a concerned look on his face, she could see that he still wasn't feeling well, his hair was sort of matted to his head with sweat and a little messed up, his usually wrinkle free outfit looked like a bunch of Hollows danced on it, He looked mad and that look combined with the crazy person look made her want to hide. He asked Unahona in a raspy but mad voice," Is she going to be alright?"

Unahona nodded as she got out several things of medicine," She will be just fine. I used my kido to seal the wound, but in order to keep an infection from forming she needs to take these medicines once a day for about a week."

Kitty scowled as she muttered to herself," Another weeks worth of medicine."

Unahona said her smile that was always present on her face still there," You wouldn't want an infection to form would you? We don't know what was on that knife and I don't want to take the chance with an infection. Then you would lose the rest of your ear."

Jushiro looked up as he asked his voice went from anger to calm so fast Kitty knew he was going to commit murder," What do you mean by the rest of her ear?"

Unahona looked a little surprised as she asked," Soifon didn't tell you? Leiuntenant Omeada threw a knife at her and it cut part of her ear off."

Jushiro turned and left without saying another thing, Unahona sighed and told one of her assistants," Get a bed ready and some healers. Though when Captain Ukitake is done with Leuitnenant Omeada I doubt their would be anything we can do for him."

Sure enough a short time later Soifon came back dragging her bloody Leuitnenat, she said to Unahona," I was going to see if he had stayed put, but I found him almost dead."

Kitty didn't want to be near the Leiuntenant and said to Unahona," I am going home now. See you later."

She got home and noticed that Jushiro was sitting on the couch with an ice bag on his head, she always wondered why he put an ice bag on his head every time he felt ill. She said crawling on the couch next to him," Hey, Daddy Ukitake. I didn't want to stay with Ms. Soifon."

He smiled softly at her reaching out and ruffling her hair but making sure to avoid her injured ear," That's okay."

Kitty smiled as she curled up beside him, she said sleepily," I don't want to go to anymore babysitters for awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>I DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WITH SOIFON, WHEN SHE HAD TO BABY SIT KITTY AND I REALLY HATE HER LEUINTENANT. HE IS TOO MUCH OF A GLUTTON. ANYWAY REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERT, AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS TELL ME^.^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC**

* * *

><p>Kitty was happy, Jushiro finally had a day off and he was going to take her to the human world to play at the park! She didn't like the idea of having to get a new Gigia, because hers had cat ears and a tail, and no one in the human world had cat ears and tails, she was picking her Gigia up at Urahara's shop. She didn't really want to go to that shop, she thought Jinta was a creepy kid and Tessei was weird also.<p>

Then Jushiro was taking her to see Orihime to try and get her ear fixed. She hoped it wasn't too late. It had been over a week since the incident and Omeada was relieved of his duties as a leuitenant and Shinigami. She had no clue everyone liked her that much to do that to someone they knew a lot longer than her, even though She had been living with Jushiro for almost a year.

She grabbed Jushiro's hand and said while trying to pull him towards the door, though she was not successful due to him being heavier and her tripping over his haori that she had stolen and was now wearing," Hurry! I want to see Orangie, Emo Cut, Chad, Ru, and Dandy lion!"

Jushiro smiled at her and said as he took his captain's haori back from Kitty," We have to go by Urahara's shop and get your Gigia."

Kitty pouted as she whined," Why can't you get my Gigia and I can wait at Orihime's!"

Jushiro shook his head as he put on his haori," What would people think, they see a grown man carrying what looks like a dead body of a little girl through town?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, The only way people were able to tell she was thinking is because she twitches her tail and her ears go flat against her head. She then sighed," Fine, Lets hurry though! Jinta and Tessei are creepy! Ururu is okay. She's just a little too.. Um what's that word again? Meik.. ummm."

She looked up when she heard Jushiro laugh at her who then said," You mean she is too meek right?"

Kitty nodded so hard her injured ear almost smacked her forehead, ever since a part of it had went missing, it had become a little floppy and moved to where it was in her face at times, She hugged Jushiro's legs and said," Yep! That's what makes her a nicie! Jinta is a big meanie though. Tessei reminds me of a witch doctor. He is as scary as one also!"

Jushiro shook his head in amusement as she took his hand and they made their way to the human world.

**At the human world**

Kitty grimaced as she looked at the shop in front of her and Jushiro, It seemed like only yesterday that she had left to go live with Jushiro, She didn't know a thing about her past, she had woke up to Urahara asking if she was alright. she didn't care about her past at all. She had a loving dad and a family in the Soul Society, she did not need any more.

They walked in the shop, Urahara looked like he had just woke up, but knowing him he probably did, he turned to them and asked in a sleepy voice," Your here for your gigias right?"

Kitty nodded as Jushiro said," Yes. After last time, I wouldn't dare come here for a social visit."

Kitty felt a little hurt by his words, Last time he had come here, he had took her home with him. She felt her ears droop a little as her tail fell to the ground. It was the only way people would know if she was depressed. They had to rely on her ear and tail movements. She let go of his hand and walked over to Ururu, Who was the only one who noticed her depression.

Ururu said in her small and shy voice," I don't think he meant it that way."

Kitty wanted to cry a little but whispered," How else could he have meant it? I thought he loved me. Seems like all I am is an unwanted little kid to him. He is just nice to me because he doesn't want anyone else to know how much he hates me!"

She then ran out the door, she didn't slam the door because after Yachiru got her tail caught in Zaraki's office door, she started to be very careful about opening and closing doors.

Everyone saw her run out looking upset, Jushiro was confused until Urahara opened his fan in put it in front of his face as he said," Seems like your choice of words weren't the best."

Jushiro then knew what he had done and said," At least no one can see her. I know where she most likely gone."

Ururu started to sweep the floor as she said softly," Make sure you let her know, that she is not unwanted."

He walked out to search for Kitty, cursing himself for not thinking about what he was saying. 

* * *

><p><strong> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. MY MOM HAD SURGERY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING LONG. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAID THEY HOPE MY MOM WILL BE ALRIGHT**.

**If anyone likes Hichigo fics I have one called Horse No More, Its about Hichigo getting a body of his own and when Rukia said that Hichigo would never belong to Ichigo he takes it as a challenge and decides to make Hichigo fit in, but the thing is he has to catch him first, because Hichigo thinks Ichigo wants to kill him and is running from him and causing all sorts of mischief.**

* * *

><p>Kitty did not want Jushiro to find her, so she was at the one place he would not think to look.. She was at the zoo. Before Jushiro had adopted her, she had been given a tour of the city by Ururu and Jinta. So she knew where everything was. He would not in a million years think to look in the lion pen. Animals were more spiritually aware than humans, so the lions were huddled on the opposite side of the pen away from her.<p>

She was glad that she didn't have her Gigia, or else it would be hard to explain to the Zoo keepers why she was in a Lion's pen, she looked out the pen to the people who were wondering why the lions were scared stiff and huddled to the edge of a pen.

It was cold out and she was only dressed in hakama's and a thin shirt. She didn't count on staying in a Lion pen when she came to the human world, so she didn't dress warm. It didn't help that it was slightly raining and by the look of it the dark clouds were not going to go away any time soon. She shifted making the Lion's jump, she wished they weren't so scared of her. She moved a strand of damp hair out of her face and hoped she didn't get sick again.

**Jushiro**

When Jushiro got to Ichigo's house he was surprised to learn that Kitty wasn't there. He asked Ichigo,"You haven't seen her at all?"

Rukia was sitting in Ichigo's computer chair and she shook her head as she said,"No, What did you do to make her run off though?"

Jushiro shifted nervously as he explained what he had said to and how Kitty misunderstood him.

Rukia shook her head again and said,"You should watch what you say around children. I have the same problem with Ichigo. I say something and he thinks of something different."

Ichigo scowled at her, but then Jushiro thought,'_Just when isn't that boy scowling? Sure people has bad things happen in there lives, but his was small compared to some and he acts as if he has a right to be like that. Well at least his loyalty is not questionable.'_

Jushiro looked towards the window and sighed,"I hope a Hollow doesn't attack her, I don't think she can defend herself."

Rukia got up from the chair while she said,"I will help you look for her, I doubt Ichigo would, he is not a very considerate person."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he said,"I will help look for her also."

Jushiro sighed,"You don't have to..."

But Ichigo and Rukia were already gone.

**With Ichigo and Rukia**

Ichigo gave a sigh of frustration,"Where can one cat eared little girl go?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and said,"She can be anywhere, but she is most likely somewhere that Captain Ukitake wouldn't think to look."

He looked over to the raven haired girl and asked,"And where would that be?"

Rukia shrugged as she looked around,"I don't know. Lets try everywhere."

Ichigo wanted to hit his head on the nearest telephone pole, he did volunteer to help look but thats because he didn't want to look like an uncaring jerk.

**_Orihime_**

She didn't know why she decided to pay a visit to the Zoo but here she was standing in front of the Zebra pens watching as the striped animals ran around oblivious to the freedom that they were denied.

She liked visiting the lion pens, their unruly orange manes reminded her of Ichigo's hair and their roar that sends fear down anyone's spine reminds her of his battle cry. She wasn't a fool, she knew he liked Rukia, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him or their friendship.

Orihime walked down the path towards the lion pen and hoped that they were out and about. Ichigo was in her opinion exactly like a lion, strong, brave, fierce, and protective of his friends and family. Just like a Lion is towards his pride.

She walked towards the pen, but noticed that the proud creatures were huddled to one side scared stiff, she wondered why until she saw Kitty huddled to the other side as well, her eyes red from crying. Orihime was glad no one was around as she shouted,"Kitty! Why are you done there?"

Kitty looked up towards Orihime before climbing over the top of the pen and running towards her, she hugged Orihime and cried into her shirt," Daddy Ukitake doesn't love me anymore! He thinks I am a burden!"

Orihime pet Kitty's head and noticed some of Kitty's ear was missing. She said in a soothing voice," Its okay, He doesn't think that. Lets go back to my place. I need to take a look at your ear and its much better than sitting in a lion pen. The po or things are scared to death."

Kitty nodded but would not let go of Orihime as she whispered," Okay, It's getting cold out here anyway."

She let Orihime led her to her house, she still hoped Jushiro wouldn't figure out where she was because she just wasn't ready to see him yet.

**With Jushiro**

Jushiro was sitting in Urahara's shop he wished he had said something different, because if he had Kitty wouldn't be gone, it had grown dark out an hour ago and he was forced to quit looking for Kitty. Mainly because Urahara said Kitty could look after herself and was smarter than any hollow and that if he didn't take a break from searching he was going to have Tessei put a binding spell on him. He could easily break out of a binding spell, if he wasn't in a Gigia and if the majority of his power wasn't sealed in the human world. Jushiro didn't touch the food and tea Jinta brought him, he was to worried to eat, so instead he walked to the room he was given and looked out the window, watching the rain beat down against the pavement and hoping that Kitty was safe and out of the rain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rockbabyval: Thanks for reviewing^.^<strong>_

_**Aizen Yaoi Lover: My mom is out of the hospital and doing much better. They only kept her for a week.**_

_**Rose With 2 Sides: I am glad you love this story^.^**_

**Aisuru Tsukino: My mom is doing much better and is out of the hospital.**

_**Metsfan101: Thank you, I don't think it was flawless though.**_

_**Alchemistofpeace: As you can probably tell by the previous comments(lol) she is doing much better and is going to make a full recovery**_.

** REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loveless drags Kitty out from under her bed: Now do the Disclaimer!**

**Kitty pouts as she asks: Do I have to?**

**Loveless nods her head and taps her foot impatiently.**

**Kitty sighs and says: Loveless an the living fantasy does not own Bleach or any of its characters. Though she does own me and the plot for this story.**

_**Kitty looks around to see the audience before asking: Do I Have to go back to Daddy Ukitake?**_

_**Loveless nods her head: Yup, Now kiss and make up.**_

_**Jushiro walks in the room sees Kitty: There you are...**_

_**Kitty runs by screaming: No! You will never catch me!**_

_**Loveless pats a sad Jushiro on the back: Don't worry its a kid thing**_

* * *

><p>Kitty was sitting down on the floor in Orihime's house, It had been a day and a half since she ran away from Jushiro and she was actually missing him. She had thought since he wasn't her real father that she could forget about him and everything would be okay. She kept remembering the times when she would go to his room at night from waking up from a horrible nightmare and he would comfort her before tucking her back into her bed and not leaving until she fell back asleep. He also let her play with Yachiru whenever she wanted. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought,'<em>Daddy Ukitake would never spank me when I break something or when I bite Captain Kurotsuchi whenever he talks about experimenting on me. Daddy Ukitake would always tell him to stay away from me.'<em>

She wiped her eyes when the tears spilled over and began flowing down her cheeks, Orihime was still asleep and she was up all alone. It made her sad to think that maybe it had all been an act on Jushiro's part and he didn't really see her as a daughter like he always told her. she remembered when she first saw him have one of his coughing fits caused by his tuberculosis.

**Flashback**

_Kitty was with Yachiru, she had forgotten to tell Jushiro where she had went off to and she hoped that he wasn't worrying about her, If she doesn't step outside of the seritie then she would be alright and as long as she avoided Captain Aizen and Captain Kurotsuchi. She laughed at the prank Yachiru had pulled on Kenny when he refused to buy her candy, how he said she would get fat and he didn't want to tow around a kid that weighed as much as him. She had cut off a few of his spikes and said that Gin took them because he was practicing vodoo. Kitty had thought to herself,' No wonder he keeps trying to get Yachiru in trouble. Sometimes I think Gin is a kid in a mans body. He acts so immature.'_

_She didn't notice Jushiro was behind her until she head Yachiru ask," Captain Ukitake are you alright? You look sick, Do you want me to get Captain Unahona?"_

_She turned to see Jushiro leaning up against a building, he looked pale and he must have been running, because he was breathing hard. He said in a weak voice," I am fine, Just ran a little too hard. Kitty next time leave a note on where you are going."_

_Kitty felt guilty, she knew he had run all over the place looking for her. She went to apologize but Jushiro started coughing really hard, she wasn't worried until she saw the blood trickling from in between his shaky fingers. Kitty's eyes widened as she ran over to Jushiro and asked her voice shaking with fear," Whats the matter?"_

_Yachiru stood up from where they had been sitting and said," I am going to get Captain Unahona."_

_She was gone before Kitty could turn to her for answers, She felt tears roll down her face as she watched him cough even harder causing more blood to escape through his fingers. She knew it was her fault, she didn't want him to die. There was so much blood and it scared her because it was coming from her Dad. If it had been anyone else she would have remained calm, but this was the person who gave her a home and fed her, he was always there when she needed him and she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her. Most would have thrown her out or not took her in at all due to her ears, tail, claws,and fangs. He often told her that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that she was special._

_When Unahona arrived Yachiru was still with her, Unahona said," Yachiru take Kitty somewhere else."_

_Kitty was not about to leave Jushiro's side and when Yachiru grabbed her by the arm, she leaned down and sank her fangs in Yachiru's arm as she growled," I am not leaving Daddy Ukitake."_

_Yachiru yelped as she took her bleeding hand away from Kitty, She had never acted hostile towards anyone, she would growl or snarl but never actually bit anyone. Thougfh Yachiru had to admit Kitty could really bite hard._

_By then Jushiro had stopped coughing but still had a hard time breathing so Unahona said," Captain Ukitake you are going to be staying in the hospital tonight."_

_Jushiro looked like he wanted to die, he did not like staying the night in the recovery ward that Unahona insisted on calling it a Hospital. He knew he had no choice, she would just enlist Shunsui's help on catching him if he managed to run off in the state he was in. When it came to Unahona, Shunsui was a huge traitor. He didn't want Unahona's wrath upon him so he done whatever she asked, even if it meant dragging his best friend to the Recovery Ward. Kitty asked in a shaky voice that made it sound like she would start bawling any minute," He isn't going to die?"_

_Unahona shook her head and said," No, but he shouldn't be running like that. He knows it, but all men are stubborn. Remember when you grow up and get a boyfriend scare him and he will always listen to you."_

_They heard Jushiro say in a weak voice," Don't give her that advice. She is still a kid."_

_Unahona replied as she looked over Yachiru's arm," Better to give her advice while she is still young. She will be better off then."_

_They made there way to Squad Four, Jushiro was leaning on Unahona a little for support as he said trying to make his voice sound stern," But you don't scare the boy."_

_Unahona turned her smile to Jushiro who looked like he wanted to escape and said," Look how well I have you and Shunsui trained. Now tell me that it doesn't work."_

_Kitty had spent the night beside Jushiro and when Captain Kurotsuchi came to rub it in his face that he was too weak to be a Captain, She bite him and it took five other shinigami's to pull her off of him. He couldn't reach her because she had jumped on his back and like any cat would clamped down on his neck. That's what made her start to bite Mayuri every time he got near her or Jushiro._

**Flashback end**

Kitty looked outside, the sun was setting. She hadn't been aware that so much time had passed, She sighed as she walked to where she could hear Orihime cooking or attempting to cook dinner and said," Orangie, Tomorrow I want to go back to Daddy Ukitake, I really miss him."

Orihime smiled at Kitty as she set a plate of what Kitty guessed was some sort of food in front of her and said," That's great. I bet he is still at Urahara's shop."

Kitty poked the food with her chopsticks and said in a scared voice," What if he doesn't want me anymore? What would I do? He is my daddy and I need him.."

Orihime hugged the now crying Neko as she said in a soothing voice," Like you said, he is your daddy and good dads are always there for their children, even if the child runs away. I bet he misses you as much as you miss him."

Kitty looked up to Orihime her eyes still had tears in them as she asked," Do you think so?"

Orihime nodded and said," Yup. Now eat up!"

Kitty looked down at her food and grimaced, at this rate she would be dead before she could even apologize for running off how she did. She waited until Orihime wasn't looking before dumping the food in the trashcan that was beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless pulls up a sheet of paper and reads off it: Thanks to Alchemistofpeace and Aisuru Tsukino for reviewing. Thankies again for reviewing!<strong>

**Kitty pops up out of no where scaring Loveless: Review, Favorite, and Alert please! and if anyone has any ideas than tell her!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty stamps her foot and hisses:Its been over a week since you last updated! Everyone is going to think you abandoned them!**

*** hides behind a desk*: Sorry! I was working on revising my Inuyasha/Final Fantasy 7 Crossover. I had read over it and realized it was terrible**!

**Kitty glares and hisses:That's not an excuse for abandoning me and Daddy Ukitake.**

***Glares back*: Shut up, I am back aren't I? So quit complaining and do the disclaimer.**

**Kitty's ears go flat against her head and after one last death glare:Loveless an the living fantasy does not own Bleach or any of its characters except for me. The only thing she really owns is her anime, games, swords, and computer which means she should get a job, instead of asking her older brother to buy her anime.**

***Ruffles Kitty's hair*:Don't you hate it when your own creations disrespect you? Anyway I hope everyone likes the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kitty woke up earlier than Orihime, she was very scared that Jushiro would leave her on the streets. She did run off and avoid him, Orihime had fixed her ear before she had went to bed, she couldn't heal it all the way, it still flopped around like a fish that was took out of water, but only if she ran or bobbed her head around too much. Though her ear was whole again to her relief. She paced around Orihime's living room anxious and scared about how the day was going to turn out. She knew that he wasn't cruel or even mean, but what if he was like Kenny? Kenny acted crazy on the outside, but was nice on the inside. What if instead of being as nice as he acts, he is really a madman?<p>

The nervousness coiled in her stomach making her want to vomit, she decided to watch TV to get her mind off of the day. The only shows that were on was ironically family dramas. Kitty turned the TV off and decided to try and get some more sleep, She had time, the sun had not yet risen over the horizon, it seemed as if she had just closed her eyes when Orihime woke her up saying in a cheerful voice,"Its time to take you home!"

Kitty's green eyes filled with fear as she asked in an unsure voice,"What if Daddy Ukitake hates me because I ran off, or what if he has always hated me and didn't want to admit it until now?"

Orihime smiled down at Kitty and said,"He still loves you. Who could hate a cute little kitten like you?"

That actually did not help Kitty's mood any, she crossed her arms and said puffing her tail,"I am not cute. I am a fierce little girl, I am going to become a strong Soul Reaper one day!"

Orihime laughed at Kitty's attitude and said,"Okay, Well we better get going."

Kitty held onto Orihime's hand like it was a lifeline as they walked out of Orihime's house. She remembered when she first came into the Soul Society, she had been so nervous, Jushiro had noticed she was nervous and told her that his friends were not going to hurt her and it made her feel better. Kitty looked around the city as they walked to Urahara's, she was amazed that so much is going on without the humans noticing, even though they couldn't see her, everytime one would look at Orihime's hand which looked like it was holding onto thin air, she would cringe away. When they got to the shop, Kitty hide behind Orihime as Orihime said,"Lets go in and return you to your dad!"

Kitty grimaced at Orihime's enthusiasm. She would have ran away, but she sucked at hiding, and Orhime finding her was a testament to that. She followed Orhime into the store and was hoping to have at least a couple of minutes to get herself mentally prepared to see Jushior, but Orihime yelled,"Jushiro! I brought Kitty back!"

The neko girl thought about doing what she done best and that was running away, she really was a coward when it came to confrontations. She held onto Orihime when she heard footsteps coming her way.

Urahara was the first to appear, as usual he had his fan in front of his face as he said in his care free but some how mocking voice,"Well, Well Seems the kitten came back to its master. Who would have thought."

Kitty glared at Urahara, she knew he was mocking her, but when she heard a tired voice say,"Kiske, Don't be so rude."

She turned to the voice and was surprised to see Jushiro, he looked like he didn't have a good nights sleep for awhile. Urahara continued to speak,"Jushiro here, couldn't sleep. He was so worried."

Kitty looked down at the floor ashamed that she caused him to worry so much, but she had thought that he didn't want her at all. She felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Jushiro smiling down at her as he said,"I didn't mean that I didn't want you, I meant that I would rather not visit him."

She nodded signaling that she understood before she hugged him saying in a tiny voice,"Sorry, that I ran out Daddy Ukitake."

Orihime smiled saying a bubbly voice,"Now that you two have settled that, What are you going to do now?"

Jushiro said,"Were going back to the Soul Society, We weren't supposed to be gone for this long. Would you tell everyone they can stop looking for Kitty?"

Orihime nodded at him before running off. Kitty sighed before saying,"Orangie can't cook. Her food is weird!"

Urahara and Jushiro looked down at her with fear in there eyes and asked,"You didn't eat any did you?"

Kitty shook her head and said,"I may be part cat, but I don't eat weird food."

**Back in the Soul Society**

Kitty ran up to Yachiru who was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder, she smiled up to the pink haired girl who asked,"Why were you gone so long, me and Kenny were really worried."

Kenpachi rolled his eye and said,"Speak for yourself, I am only here because you made me."

Kitty laughed at them and said,"We lost track of time."

Yachiru didn't believe her, but let it slide, she asked,"Captain Ukitake has to do a lot of paper work tomorrow, Who are you going to spend the day with? Wait! There is only one Captain with the day off tomorrow and thats Captain Kyoraku!"

She knew that Kyoraku was Jushiro's friend, but he was a drunk and reeked of Sake all the time, it was murder on her sensitive nose. She sighed as she said,"I guess. I hope he bathes, That sake smell kills my nose each time I am near him!"

Yachiru giggled before saying,"He probably wont spend anytime with you, he would be too busy trying to flirt with Nanao."

The neko girl nodded and then said,"We can always hide his Sake, and send Nanao on errands."

Yachiru shook her head and said,"He would know it was us, and then tattle. He is nothing but a big kid."

Kitty sighed in defeat before asking,"Wanna play?"

That got the other girls attention, she nodded before jumping off of Kenpachi's shoulder and running with the cat eared girl.

**In the world of the living**

Orihime sat down in front of her table food in one hand, chopsticks in the other. She said to herself,"I think I forgot to do something..."

**Ichigo and Rukia**

Ichigo complained,"Don't you think they found her already?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo a mad look on her face before saying,"We would have heard by now if she had been found, so keep looking!"

He was tempted to tell Rukia to look by herself but knew it would cause an unnecessary fight.

**With Orihime**

She shrugged and said before eating,"Well, It must not have been that important."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty looks around before saying: Thanks to alchemistofpeace, Aisuru Tskuino, Thunder Claw03, Rose With 2 Sides for reviewing. You guysgirls are the best! Remember people review, favorite, and alert! **


	13. chapter 13

***pulls out paper* I do not Bleach or any of its characters. I do own Kitty though.**

_***Kitty curled up on a couch snoring***_

* * *

><p>First thoughts Kitty had when she walked into Shunsui's office was it smelled oddly of disinfectant and soap. She looked over to see Nanao cleaning up the room and a drunk Shunsui sipping sake in the corner of the room.<p>

Nanao said while she adjusted her glasses before lifting a huge trash bag over her shoulder,"I have to throw this away, Captain Kyouraku please watch over Kitty and behave."

Shunsui took another sip of sake before saying,"Don't worry your pretty little head Nanao, I will watch over Kitty."

When Nanao got back she shrieked when she saw Kitty drinking sake along with Shunsui, she lifted a very drunk Kitty into her arms and yelled,"You don't ever give a child sake Captain Kyouraku!"

Shunsui smiled at her before saying,"She said that sake was nasty, I had to prove her wrong."

Kitty laughed at little before saying in a slurred voice,"I w-wanted a s-sip and *hic* he gave me a s-sip. Hehehe! I w-was w-wrong s-sake is g-good!"

Nanao muttered carrying Kitty off who was trying to squirm out of her iron grip,"Wait until you feel the hang over tomorrow. See how much you like it then."

Kitty started laughing like a maniac for no reason before she started chasing her tail screaming at the top of her lungs,"Come back here, furry snake!"

Kaname walked into the eighth division office with a sour look on his face, he said,"What is the cause of all of this commotion?"

Kitty growled at him before snarling,"Demon!"

That did not sit well with him, everyone had doubts that he was really blind when he bent down and picked Kitty up by the tail who started to try and bite the hand that had her tail in a death grip,"I am not the one with ears and a tail.."

That insulted her pride and she scratched his face a little, she was too drunk and her hand eye coordination sucked. It did cause him to drop her she then ran behind Nanao, who sighed in frustration,"Captain Tousen, Captain Kyouraku got Kitty drunk and she has no clue what she is doing or saying. Please forgive her."

Kaname said before walking out,"If that's the reason why she is so disrespectful then she is forgiven, but that drunk should know better than to give sake to a child."

Kitty began to chew on the sofa before she fell into a heap on the floor. Nanao sighed before picking Kitty up and placing her on the ruined sofa, She decided to pretend she was delivering paper work so she couldn't be blamed for Kitty's condition.

Later that evening Jushiro had went to retrieve Kitty and found her passed out on a sofa, he ignored Shunsui who was passed out in a corner surrounded by sake bottles, he thought she had just fell asleep but when he picked her up he smelled the sake on her breath. Nanao who sensed Jushiro had just went in the office and found Kitty unmasked her spiritual pressure and walked in making it look like she had just got back from delivering paperwork.

Jushrio looked like he wanted to kill someone as he said in an angry voice,"Why is Kitty drunk?"

Nanao feigned innocence so she wouldn't be in trouble,"I had no idea, I have been delivering paperwork since Captain Kyouraku forgot to yesterday."

Jushiro's face went calm all of a sudden, he smiled handing Kitty to Nanao saying cheerfully,"Will you please take Kitty home and put her to bed?"

She could only nod in confusion before using her flash step to get away from a possibly murderous Jushiro.

The next morning Kitty woke up with a head ache she whimpered,"Daddy Ukitake, why does my head hurt?"

Jushiro looked up from the book he was reading and said,"You have what's called a hangover. Now you know better than to drink sake right?"

He then snapped the book shut loudly with a smile on his face, Kitty winced at the sound, her hearing was sensitive to begin with and now it was somehow even more sensitive. She knew he did that on purpose. She nodded saying,"Yes, Daddy Ukitake. I will never drink sake again!"

Jushiro's smile widened, he gave Kitty a gentle pat on the head and said,"Good girl."

_**Meanwhile with Shunsui**_

He glared at Nanao who shrugged saying,"Captain Ukitake saw that you got Kitty drunk and confiscated all of your sake, he also told everyone else not to give you any more sake for awhile."

Shunsui looked at the empty sake bottle and whined,"Why didn't he take the paperwork?"

Nanao shook her head before saying,"What sort of punishment would that be? He didn't want to reward you for getting his child drunk.. Anyway since you can't stink up the office with sake for awhile, I might as well clean it up again."

Shunsui stayed in a corner glaring at the wall as he said,"Jushiro is a cruel man."

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclaw03- Thanks for your review^.^<strong>

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite**_!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or sake.. I do own Kitty though..**

**I was thinking about after having Unahonna, Gin, Sajin Konamaru, and Aizen babysit her calling the fic complete, I don't like Tousen, Mayuri, or Yammato much.**

* * *

><p>Kenpachi looked up from the paperwork that he despised doing to see Yachiru and Kitty eating all the candy he bought them and hoped that they were out of his office by time the sugar set in. He didn't want to have to clean up the office. He thought to himself,<em>'I can always have Yumichika clean it up and fix whatever they break.'<em>

Kitty jumped on Zaraki's desk her pupils dilated to look more like a normal Shinigami's than a cats. She waved a piece of candy around saying in a fast voice,"Kenny! you have to try this candy!"

He tried to ignore her everyone knew that Kenpachi Zaraki did not eat sweets, his candy was fighting and destroying things. To him that is the sweetest thing available.

She gave up after a moment before yelling to Yachiru while running to her,"Lets go play a prank on that scientist!"

The pink haired girl smiled and shouted,"Okay! We can replace the fake organs he made with real ones and when he puts the fake ones in and gets injured he can die!"

Zaraki shook his head before going back to the paperwork that was in his opinion much more evil than he could ever be, he didn't ruin someone's day by sitting on there desk waiting to be read and signed, also there was only one of him and hundreds of them. After a minute he decided to hunt down Kitty and Yachiru mainly to avoid the paperwork that at one glance seems innocent but in all reality is deadlier than a Hollow. Hollows come and go, paperwork is always there. Ikkaku says he over exaggerates whenever he says things like that out loud, but he didn't think so.

He walked out of his office and walked down the hall before realizing that he didn't know how or where to find them.. He thought,'_Maybe I will just have Yumichika find them.. That way he gets in trouble for there antics, I don't really need the headache they would cause.'_

**With Kitty and Yachiru**

They had made it to the twelfth division without being spotted. Yachiru looked around and asked,"Why where we here again?"

Kitty scratched her head in confusion before saying,"I can't remember..."

They looked up to see Yumichika glaring at them, he looked like he had run there. He said in a mad voice,"Captain Zaraki sent me here to make sure you two don't do anything ugly."

Yachiru and Kitty debated whether it would be safer to just go with him or run off, but he would just make a fuss when he manages to catch up to them and the sugar was beginning to wear off making her sleepy.

She then remembered what she and Yachiru had done a few moments before Yumichika came and she remembered as well since she grabbed his hand and said,"What are we waiting for? Lets go back to Kenny _now_!"

Kitty grabbed his other hand smiling as she said,"Yeah, this place is no good and not safe."

He gave them a confused look before they half dragged him away from the area.. Kitty had made another bomb and had planted it right in Mayuri's quarters and she did not want to be around when it went off.

When it did go off they were already back in the Eleventh division. Yumichika saw the colorful smoke and asked,"What did you two do?"

Yachiru and Kitty smiled before shouting,"We made a glitter bomb!"

Kenpachi looked out the door and hoped that he wasn't going to get any paperwork about the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked the chapter.<strong>

_**TheXiaDarkness-If its the part with Tousen I meant that he didn't have cat ears or a tail.**_

**Aisuru Tsukino- Thank you^.^**

**_La Dark Flower- Shunsui is one of the easiest character's to_**

**_Alchemistofpeace-Its easy to imagine Shunsui giving a child sake, since he offered Chad some._**

_**Thunderclaw03- I had that chapter planned from the beginning though I wanted to save it for later on in the story and I could imagine him getting her drunk^.^**_

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite**_!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or sake.. I do own Kitty though..**

**I am going to try to get this fic done by the end of next week, I am glad people are still liking this and I hope they will stick with this story until the end, **

* * *

><p>Kitty was bored as she walked through the serieti, Jushiro was at work again! Technically he worked all day and at night when he wasn't asleep, but he made time to hang out with her, but lately she has been feeling neglected. She looked over to the Twelve Division from the building she was on and giggled. They still haven't managed to get all of the glitter off of the buildings and Mayuri's head was still covered with it, too bad for Nemu she was with him at the time and she wasn't even spared from the glitter and her usual braid was now sparkly with the glitter that refused to come out.<p>

She growled in frustration as she walked around, she didn't notice where she was until she bumped into Izuru.

She looked up at the blond hair man that never smiled and always looked like a kicked puppy. He held a stack of paper work that almost reached his face. She wondered why they had so much paper work. Izuru said in his usual monotone voice,"Nice to see you Kitty, You never visit unless you are helping Captain Ukitake deliver his paperwork."

She looked down at the ground and said,"Sorry, I should visit more."

Izuru said before walking off,"Captain Ichimaru really needs someone that acts his age to play with. He seems to be getting lonely with no other children around."

Kitty laughed, Izuru would never dare say that when he thinks Gin might be near bu listening. But he did act like a kid and she bet Gin still played with little kid toys secretly by the way he acts.

She walked into his office and yelled,"Gwin! Hello! Its Kitty!"

After a moment when she heard no answer she turned to walk out and he was right behind her, his ever present smile on his face and his eyes closed, he asked his voice coming out like a cat's purr to her amusement,"What are you doin here little kitty cat?"

she winced at the horrible nick name he had given her but she did call him Gwin instead of Gin, before saying,"Daddy Ukitake hasn't been paying attention to me lately and everyone else is busy. So I came to see if you were busy and if not we can prank people."

Gin raised an eyebrow and said,"Why would I pull pranks on everyone?"

Kitty grinned at him showing her sharp teeth while she gave him her best puppy dog eyes it was ironic because she was a cat trying to give that look and said,"Because your a little kid at heart that loves to prank people."

Gin's smile if possible widened before saying,"Well this paperwork ain't goin anywhere. So why don't we go prank your daddy?"

Kitty looked nervous her ears resting against her head as she asked,"Why him? Can't we prank Mayuri or Yamamoto?"

Gin smirked at her as he said,"You say you have been feeling neglected and if he is taught a lesson then he wouldn't neglect you anymore."

She thought over it for a moment before saying,"Okay... What are we going to do though?"

The captain said in a sly voice,"I have a few ideas."

**13th Divison**

Jushiro was not going to complain but he was beginning to despise paper work and the worst part was most of the incidents could have been avoided. Mainly if they put a leash on that Kurosaki kid. He was the one who causes so much damage that everyone was now suffering through paperwork.

He did think it was funny about that Kenpachi was holding a pen instead of a Zanpackto, Kenpachi looked lost when he was expected to do the paper work and he was glaring at it as if it was a demon.

It was unusually quiet around the office before he realized Kitty wasn't around. He was a little ashamed that he had no time to spend with her and hoped she wasn't mad at him.

He put down the pen laying his head on his desk before closing his eyes thinking,'_It wont hurt to take a little nap.'_

**With Gin and Kitty.**

Kitty held up a small bottle that she had swiped from Rangiku's bags that she had brought back from the human world and said to Gin,"What do you think of this? Would this work?"

Gin took the bottle from her looking at the label and asked,"Do ya know how to use this?"

She shook her head and said,"No. What is it anyway?"

Gin smirked while looking at the directions and said,"Don't worry I will just read the directions and it is something that will give ya a laugh that's for sure."

She nodded hoping that Gin was right.

**Later that day.**

Kitty was annoyed when they had got to Jushiro's office, Gin shoved her out saying,"I want it to be a surprise for the both of ya."

She walked in when Gin said before he went back to his division,"Go on in."

She walked in to see a sleeping Jushiro with ink marks all over him making different funny patterns and his hair was streaked with pink. He seemed to have slept through the whole thing.

She debated over just leaving before he woke and saw what had happened to him, before she could move he woke up. He stretched while yawning running a hand through his slightly messed up hair before saying,"That was a good nap."

He reached for his pen but saw a huge circle written on his hand, he stared at it stupidly before looking at his arm and seeing identical marks. He was determined not to spazz until he assessed the damage that someone done to him. He noticed a shocked looking Kitty in the corner of the office and noticed she was trying not to laugh.

He looked in his mirror and nearly had a heart attack at the pink streaks and shouted,"Who the hell done this!"

Kitty poked her head in the bathroom and said,"Gwin noticed you were ignoring Kitty so he pulled a prank on you."

She then ran out of the division before he could say anything, she managed to at least shove all the blame Gin's way though and wouldn't have to deal with a cranky Jushiro that night. She also wondered what was that stuff that was in the bottle that Gin had and why it was in Rangiku's bag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hair dye is over used, but couldn't think of anything and when I asked a friend this is what she came up with.<strong>_

_**Rose with Two sides-Here is another update and I am glad that you like the story!**_

**Aisuru Tsukino- Here is your update!**

**_La Dark Flower- Shunsui is one of the easiest character's to torture(reply to chapter 13)_**

**_Alchemistofpeace-True Chad does look like a grown up._**

_**Thunderclaw03- Gin does seem like one and that's what makes him so lovable. Hope how I portrayed Gin was good. (Though I never write accents)**_

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite**_!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or sake.. I do own Kitty though..**

* * *

><p>Captain Komamura was going over battle strategies but he felt like someone was glaring at him, but every time he looked up, the only occupant in the room other than himself was always staring out the window. He shrugged it off as him being paranoid.<p>

He went back to going over the paper but not even a second later he felt that glare, this time he snapped his head up to see a pair of cat eyes glaring at him. He noticed the girl's tail was puffed out as she continued to glare at him. He didn't understand why she never had a problem with him before. He put the papers down and asked,"What's the matter?"

Kitty glared at him grabbing her puffy tail she hissed,"You'r a canine, Gin says dogs chase cats, he also said that you love chasing poor defenseless Kittens around."

Sajin covered his face with a paw sighing,"I am going to kill Gin."

The little cat girl sat down in a crouched position, she looked over at the huge wolf and asked,"Gin also says you mark your squads territory by peeing on it like a dog would."

His eyes widened at that as he thought,'_What other rumors has he started?' _He growled out losing his temper for a second,"That man lies!"

Kitty looked over at him for a minute before asking more questions,"So you don't watch Clifford the Big Red Dog on the Squad Twelve computers on weekends?"

He could not believe what all Gin was saying about him, he knew that guy was too much like a fox for his liking. foxes always caused trouble. He said trying to remain calm,"I do not watch that kids show.."

She jumped off the chair asking,"Are you sure? Talking animals are not unbelievable. You and me talk, I wouldn't hold it against you if you watched it. Though it is too childish for my liking."

Sajin glared up at the ceiling thinking,'_When I find Gin he better run and run fast before I catch him. I will kill him for sure and if she says one more thing...'_

He was took out of his thoughts when she asked,"Also is it true you sniff other people just like dogs do?"

He stood up yelling,"I do none of those things!"

Kitty ran out of the office before she could anger him further, she always had the worst luck when it came to making people mad. Sajin on the other hand grabbed his Zanpackto saying to his Lieutenant who had been in a corner drinking Sake the whole time,"I am taking the rest of the day off."

He then walked out determined to find Gin before he could go to the human world to hide, though he thought that if he checked Squad 10 he would find the fox like man talking to Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisuru Tsukino- Thank you^.^<strong>

**_La Dark Flower- Kenpachi would consider paper work the worst type of torture possible. I remember the one episode where he had to do paperwork and he just looked down at it with a clueless expression._**

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite**_!


	17. Final Chapter

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters but Kitty.**

**Aizen isn't a jerk in this fic, since I can't write mean Aizen for some odd reason.**

**I am losing my interest in this story so I am making one final chapter. Since I love this fic and am wanting to complete it. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading the craziness of this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would like to give special thanks to Aisuru Tsukino who has as of late been my only reviewer and has reviewed the majority of this fic^.^**

* * *

><p>Aizen had taken Momo to Squad four because she had been practicing her kido and unfortunately for her Renji who just came back from the world of the living was in the same area training and had been hit with one of Renji's haywire spells, Kitty was already in Squad four because Jushiro was on a mission and it was either go to Unahonna's or be watched by the two who always hangs over Jushiro's shoulder. They were loud and annoying so she choose Unahonna and was now attempting to make a tower out of the splints used for broken bones and was failing miserably. They always fell down.<p>

Unahonna turned to Kitty and asked,"Can you get me some bandages?"

The little girl nodded before running off to retrieve the bandages.

Aizen said looking out the window,"Seems like the little girl is more helpful than anyone has anticipated."

Unahonna had done all she could to heal Momo's wound with her kido and was now cleaning it with some ointment. She said,"Unless she is pulling some sort of prank on you."

Aizen laughed softly,"True, Though Yachiru and Kenpachi is not the best examples for her."

Kitty then came back with a huge roll of bandages that was around her small body making her almost trip as she ran up to Unahonna saying,"I got the bandages!"

The healer took the bandages or what was not wrapped around Kitty asking,"Did you have to bring so much?"

Kitty smiled showing her sharp teeth,"I was planning on playing with some of them!"

When Momo's wound was wrapped up Unahonna said to Aizen,"Come back later to check on her."

The brown haired man nodded and left, when Unahonna turned around Kitty was no where in sight and everything was covered in Bandages, Isane walked in and looked around in shock, wondering what had happened. Unahonna was not happy as she along with Hanataro cleaned the Squad and it made them madder seeing that she covered everywhere in bandages.

The Captains decided to leave there work to the lieutenants while they did the one thing that they should have done a long time ago and complain about Kitty's attitude, Zaraki stayed with his squad since he didn't have a problem with her and was proud that she turned out the way she did. Though he wished that Yachiru would take Kitty's example and eat less candy. He swore that little girl would lose her teeth before she became five hundred.

Jushrio had just put Kitty to bed for the night when he heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see a grumpy looking Toshiro, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but on Jushiro's door step.

Jushiro smiled asking the young captain,"What brings you here?"

Toshiro looked down at the ground and mumbled,"The other captains and I drew straws and I lost, though I am sure it was rigged that way."

That confused Jushrio who blinked wide eyed before asking,"Why did you do that?"

Toshiro looked like he wanted to run for some odd reason and said,"Everyone is tired of how Kitty behaves, Except Zaraki, he is pretty proud of how she is."

The older white haired man smiled softly before whispering something in Toshiro's ear since he knew that the other captains were being childish and was hiding nearby. He then walked back in his house softly closing the door. While a pale Toshiro walked back to the other captains.

Shunsui asked after taking a drink of Sake, he had finally convinced Ikkakue to give him a bottle since Rangiku was stingy with hers," So what did he say?"

Toshiro said to them in a grave voice,"He says we are crazy if we think we only had to babysit her once, that it is a lifetime deal."

Every captain looked like they wanted to either kill Jushiro or themselves.

Gin said putting a hand to his head,"What did we do to ever make him mad?"

Toshiro sighed before saying,"He also said he is making us do that because we complained about her behavior."

Shunsui started walking away as he mumbled,"I thought that man didn't believe in torture."

Kitty wasn't actually asleep and heard the whole thing. She giggled saying to herself,"I can't wait to pull more pranks on them!"

* * *

><p><strong>The performance is over and the curtains close*just a bit of randomness there* remember to Review and Favorite^.^<strong> **Remember to check out my other Bleach story"Horse No More" Its about Hichigo being separated from Ichigo. Also if anyone likes Bleach and Devil May Cry Crossovers I have one named*Just My Shitty Luck* I may write an Ulquhime later on. Since I love Ulquoirra and Orihime as a couple!**


End file.
